1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanisms and steering wheel arrangement for a motor vehicle, including transverse arms which are attached to the steering arm below the plane of the steering wheel and near the steering column; the transverse arms essentially extend in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and serve for the mounting of control mechanisms for the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 27 338 discloses an arrangement of the aforementioned general type where the transverse arms are embodied as brackets that can be pivoted about the steering axis. Disposed at the front end of the brackets are switching elements which are angled-off or concave relative to the plane of the steering wheel; switches are integrated on the upper surfaces as well as the side and end faces of the switch elements. Furthermore, the brackets can be adjusted in the direction of the steering axis. This heretofore known arrangement is expedient for meeting the conditions and requirements of certain specialized vehicles. However, for customary commerical vehicles, especially road vehicles, this known arrangement is too expensive and is also not desirable, especially since the switches thereof are not very visible to the driver. Furthermore, the pivotability of the brackets adversely affects the safety with common commercial vehicles due to the alteration of the customary switch positions.
An object of the present invention, while avoiding the drawbacks of the heretofore known arrangement, is to provide an arrangement of steering wheel and control mechanisms of the aforementioned general type which, with simple means, results in optimum operating conditions, especially also for common commercial vehicles.